The Intern in the Institute
by OkieDokieLoki
Summary: The tears have been shed and the Jeffersonian team's beloved psychologist has been laid to rest. But one of his close friend still remains uninformed. Nervously, Daisy Wick visits one of Sweet's patients with the news. One-shot, mid season ten. Features platonic Sweets-Zach and a touch of Zach-Daisy friendship.


_Hello! Thanks for stopping by. I love Sweets so much, and due to my depression after the beginning of season ten, decided to write and dedicate this to him. There are hints of a Zach-Sweets friendship, which is purely platonic, as well as a Daisy-Zach budding friendship. Let me know what you think. This is a one shot, but I have a multi-chapter Bones story so if you want to read that it would be great. I don't own Bones, Firefly, Game of Thrones or anything else you recognize. _

_-OkieDokieLoki_

Daisy Wick stared blankly at the large building. It was massive, and not the slightest bit welcoming, with its looming gray walls and tiny dark windows. It was sunny outside today, but the shadow of the building made her feel strangely dark and alone. Swallowing, she approached the door. It was probably a strange sight to see. A pregnant young woman in black awkwardly trying to figure out which was the front entrance to the insane asylum. But, she supposed, it was an asylum, so people were accustomed to seeing strange things real or imagined. Eventually, she found a doorway that looked like the front.

She squinted into the doorway, trying to find out if it was, in fact, the lobby. She thought so, and pushed it open, stepping into the bright room. White lights from the ceiling made the room look sterile and unfriendly, despite the smiling posters on the walls. Actually, the posters seemed to add a level or creepiness for the room. Biting her tongue, she turned to the receptionist.

"Hello, I've come to see a patient here," she paused.

"Okay," the girl grinned, and Daisy found her happiness a touch unnerving. But she supposed when she was normally the happy one, this was how other people felt. She made a mental note of that, but did nothing about it. Instead, she nodded. "Which patient?" the girl asked.

"Dr. Addy?" she asked, noting the girl's confused expression, "Um," she paused, Sweets had always called him that, or "Zach?" she offered.

"Oh, you mean Zacharias?" she nodded, typing into the computer furiously.

"Sure," Daisy offered, hoping that this was, in fact, the person her deceased boyfriend had known. She had heard him mentioned at the Jeffersonian as well, but after a while the name kind of died out. Now that made her feel kind of sad. Like, people that were lost to us would just slowly disappear.

Not Lance. She told herself. She would never let something like that happen to Lance. She would mention him every day if she had to, throw his name into circulation in every conversation. Because no one deserved to be forgotten. No one.

"Lindsey will escort you to the correct room," the girl said cheerily.

"Thank you," the intern nodded politely, and tightened her grip over her purse. A blonde woman, Lindsey apparently, led her down the hallway. She could hear sounds she didn't know, nor want to know the origin of. Mad giggles, doctors urging for relaxation, arguments. She looked at Lindsey, who was smiling pleasantly at her. There was a reason Daisy worked with the dead. The living had always freaked her out way more.

"Here we are," the woman gestured for her to enter the room. Daisy did, and she heard it click behind her.

"I don't know you," she heard a voice say. It wasn't rude sounding, despite the comment. It just sounded like he was giving a statement. She looked up in surprise.

He was different than she had thought. When she had first gotten to the Jeffersonian, she had heard about the brilliant Zach Addy. The boy, because boy was the appropriate term for him, stared back at her. With puppy dog brown eyes, and floppy long hair his intense expression was rendered absolutely useless.

"No, you don't," she said, sitting awkwardly down in the metal chair opposite him.

"You're carrying a child," he said. She nodded numbly, not sure if this was considered a conversation starter, a statement, or if he honestly thought she was unaware. She stood up.

"I'm Daisy," she paused, "I have some news for you."

"You're Dr. Sweet's lover," he said. Somehow that innocent sounding voice of hers made her want to cry more, even after she had been sure she was done crying for the rest of her life.

"I was," she swallowed. "That is actually what I want to talk to you about."

"Oh."

She could practically see him mapping out as many scenarios as possible, avoiding one in particular. He was so smart, she thought. You could practically see him analyzing the situation. Somehow it didn't help.

….

Zach's stomach felt like it was clenching in his chest, even if that was impossible and could never actually happen. Logically, he knew that if Dr. Sweet's significant other came to talk to him and was dressed as if she was in mourning there was only one possible explanation. Illogically, he wanted her to assure him that the obvious conclusion based on the facts was incorrect. It is speculation, he decided. Wait and see what she has to say.

"There was a case we working on," she swallowed. Too emotional for Zach's liking. "And the killer he – he."

She couldn't finish, but Zach had to hear her say it.

"What?"

"He shot Sweets, he – we- we had to do an autopsy on him."

Then she started crying, sinking down onto the chair she had just stood up from. His mouth went dry, and he found it difficult to breathe, which was illogical since he had never had problems breathing before this point.

In truth, he had found himself growing quite fond of the psychologist, despite his chosen profession. After a point, his visits had slowly changed from analysis to social. It had started with in depth discussions about Star Wars, which they both were quite interested. Sweets had told him of the plot of every episode of Game of Thrones once he found out that he hadn't seen it, and Zach had convinced him to watch Firefly, which the other man had instantly become interested in.

Sweets had found himself relating to the former grad student, and lamenting on the happenings of his life. Zach was a good listener. The doctors would converse for a while, and Sweets would begrudgingly leave, promising to return the week after. And he always had. Not anymore, Zach supposed.

The man had always brought him copies of Dr. Brennan's books, which he would read as if they were going to be taken for him. They never had been. He had brought him other things as well, case files, puzzle books, logic puzzles. For a while, he had compiled a bunch of newspapers for Zach, and they worked through the crosswords side by side with the psychologist supplying the pop culture references.

And he could remember when Sweets had mispronounced the name of one of the bones, and Zach had sat him down and explained about the basics of forensic anthropology. Sweets had responded with explaining to him the chemical science behind psychological disorders, which he had eaten up as he normally did with knowledge.

Two young geniuses. And it was reflecting, in that horrible moment as he felt his heart beating in his chest, that he realized that Sweets was his friend. Zach didn't have many friends. He looked back up on the woman, who was still crying softly. He had heard much about her, through all their relationship troubles. He remembered Sweets practically bounding in when he told Zach that he was going to be a father.

"I'm sorry," she said, gasping through her tears.

"Why, did you do it?" he said.

"No!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Then it is illogical to be sorry," he informed her.

"I guess so," she paused, wiping her fingers beneath her eyes and blinking at him. Zach nodded, trying to seem earnest. Dr. Sweets had informed him that when a person was upset, being sympathetic was the standard and helpful.

Standing up, he awkwardly walked over and patted her shoulder, like had done with his little sister when she was crying as an infant. Daisy looked up at him, and smiled lightly.

She stood up too, and put one of her hands on his shoulder. Her hand was wide spread, indicating that he had done well. As opposed to a closed fist, which conveyed the opposite. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Dr. Addy."

Sweets always called him Dr. Addy. Most people forgot what his qualifications were in his current location. But never Sweets. And apparently, he had informed his girlfriend of this.

"You were his friend, you know," she paused. Zach nodded. He found it illogical to be sad, because he could not imagine Sweets wanting him to be upset. But it didn't help. Emotions and logic were rivals, he supposed.

"I know."

"Can I come back?" she said quietly.

"If you are not immobilized by the child which you are carrying or in labor," he said. She laughed, but Zach did not understand what was humorous.

"Well, bye," she said, and awkwardly turned around. She didn't close the door behind her, and Zach felt she probably did not understand his penchant for escape routes. He didn't leave though. Instead he patiently waited for the nurse to escort him back to his rom.

"Hey Zacharias," she chirped. He looked at her somberly. Had he been another patient, she probably would have asked him what was wrong, but Zach had maintained a relatively somber persona since coming here, so she didn't notice the change. Which was a relief. There were few people he was comfortable discussing such things with. And that percentage had just dropped drastically.

Alone, Zach pressed himself against the wall. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the strange throbbing he felt rising in his throat. Being sad was illogical. But then again, so was psychology.

_Review? _


End file.
